neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Bestiary/Re;Birth1/Something Tree
Something Trees (このきなんのき, Kono Ki Nan No Ki, lit. What type of tree is this tree) are one of the many enemies in the ''Hyperdimension Neptunia Series''. They are strange beings with big green lips and extensible roots, their eyes are covered by their leaves. They can turn Viral. M-Frontier Cave Variant Behavior Skills M-Frontier Cave Something Trees have 5 skills and a transformation: *Power Crush (0 SP) *High Extension (160 SP) *Seal Attack (80 SP) *Seal Gas (700 SP) *High EX Buster (320 SP) *Viral Form Attack Patterns Above 50% HP These Something Trees' main skill is Power Crush. but they also use Seal Attack pretty often to prevent you from using skills. They have High Extension and High EX Buster, but they rarely use these skills. These Something Trees also have Seal Gas, but they almost never use it. They can turn Viral at any moment. Below 50% HP When These Something Trees' HP go below 50%, the odds of them using High Extension or High EX Buster increase a bit, the ones of them using Power Crush decrease, the ones of them using Seal Attack increase, and finally, the odds of them using Seal Gas increase greatly. It seems that M-Frontier Cave Something Trees at low HP have more chances to turn Viral. Partners M-Frontier Cave Something Trees can have some partners to help them, three combinations are known: A Something Tree and a Ruin Guardian ( ) Normal *5389 EXP / 7005 EXP (EXP Up) *2546 Credits / 3309 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Ruin Guardian *7195 EXP / 9353 EXP (EXP Up) *3151 Credits / 4096 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Something Tree *7067 EXP / 9187 EXP (EXP Up) *3154 Credits / 4100 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Ruin Guardian + Viral Something Tree *8873 EXP / 11,534 EXP (EXP Up) *3759 Credits / 4886 Credits (Credits Up) Two Something Trees and a Ruin Guardian ( ) Normal *7166 EXP / 9315 EXP (EXP Up) *3763 Credits / 4891 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Ruin Guardian *8972 EXP / 11,663 EXP (EXP Up) *4368 Credits / 5678 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Something Tree *8844 EXP / 11,497 EXP (EXP Up) *4371 Credits / 5682 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Something Trees *10,522 EXP / 13,678 EXP (EXP Up) *4979 Credits / 6472 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Ruin Guardian + Viral Something Tree *10,650 EXP / 13,845 EXP (EXP Up) *4976 Credits / 6468 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Ruin Guardian + Two Viral Something Trees *12,328 EXP / 16,026 EXP (EXP Up) *5584 Credits / 7259 Credits (Credits Up) A Something Tree, a Ruin Guardian and two Invaders ( ) Normal *7565 EXP / 9834 EXP (EXP Up) *4312 Credits / 5605 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Ruin Guardian *9371 EXP / 12,182 EXP (EXP Up) *4917 Credits / 6392 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Something Tree *9243 EXP / 12,015 EXP (EXP Up) *4920 Credits / 6396 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Ruin Guardian + Viral Something Tree *11,049 EXP / 14,363 EXP (EXP Up) *5525 Credits / 7182 Credits (Credits Up) Giant Variant Behavior Skills Giant Something Trees have 5 skills and a transformation: *Power Crush (0 SP) *High Extension (160 SP) *Seal Attack (80 SP) *Seal Gas (700 SP) *High EX Buster (320 SP) *Viral Form Attack Patterns Above 50% HP These Something Trees' main skill is Power Crush. but they also use Seal Attack pretty often to prevent you from using skills. They have High Extension and High EX Buster, but they rarely use these skills. These Something Trees also have Seal Gas, but they almost never use it. They can turn Viral at any moment. Below 50% HP When Giant Something Trees' HP go below 50%, the odds of them using High Extension or High EX Buster increase a bit, the ones of them using Power Crush decrease, the ones of them using Seal Attack increase, and finally, the odds of them using Seal Gas increase greatly. It seems that Giant Something Trees at low HP have more chances to turn Viral. Partners Giant Something Trees don't have direct partners. Related Enemies Same Model *Expressive Tree *Insatiable Tree Gallery Normal Something Tree Something Tree.png|A Something Tree Something TreeFront.png|A Something Tree (Front View) Something TreeSide.png|A Something Tree (Side View) Something TreeBack.png|A Something Tree (Back View) Viral Something Tree Something TreeViral.png|A Viral Something Tree Something TreeViralFront.png|A Viral Something Tree (Front View) Something TreeViralSide.png|A Viral Something Tree (Side View) Something TreeViralBack.png|A Viral Something Tree (Back View) Navigation Category:Article stubs Category:Plant Category:Enemies Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Enemies Category:Viral Enemies Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Viral Enemies Category:DLC Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 DLC